1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable for use in connecting a computer to a peripheral equipment or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when connecting a computer to a peripheral equipment by a cable, it is a common practice to fix the cable at both the sender's side and the receiver's side, which is a straight connection.
Whereas when using a cable in data communication between computers or in connection between a computer and a scanner, the sending terminal and the receiving terminal are mutually reversed to exchange data, which is a reverse connection.
Heretofore since there are such two kinds of cable connections, a wrong cable has oftentimes been taken. A shop must have both kinds of cables, which increases the number of goods in stock.